Black Roses Red
by jessica.brooke
Summary: Set before Tokyo! Starfire realizes that she absloutley loves Robin, but why can't they be together? Please REVIEW! Song-fic


Hey people! Just a little song-fic! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I like reviews :) (then again who doesn't ;) ) XOXO -xStarfirexRobinxo.

Also, I spent hours looking for their ages in the TV show (not the comics) and it said that Beast Boy was 14, Starfire was 16, Raven was 16, Robin was 17, and Cyborg was 18. I can't find the URL and I'm not 100 sure, but it seems like the ages would seem correct. To me it does, I don't know about you people but whatever. lol

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire sat on her bed, lying down as if she was going to go to sleep. Her head was hanging off her bed and she took deep, staggered breaths.

_Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me_

She had been crying for the past twenty minutes. Starfire absolutely loved him. She needed him. She wanted him to want her back. She couldn't survive without him. She didn't know what would happen if she didn't know him. Even as a friend, she still couldn't help but admire his leadership skills, his wise and thought-out plans, and everything that just made him the Robin she fell in love with. She didn't just love him, she was in love with him. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall across her forehead and drip on the floor.

_Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed._

Starfire was going to tell him a half an hour ago, but she realized three powerful, hurtful things.

_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away_

One: The Villains would try to hurt them all. If they hurt Starfire, robin would be miserable, if they hurt Raven, Cyborg, or Beast Boy, they both wouldn't get through it. And if Robin, her dear Robin, was hurt, she would surrender herself and be unaware of anything else other than Robin. Not only that, they would attack more Starfire and robin because they would know how to get the leader strait in the heart.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

Two: The Team. Would it be weird if they started a relationship? Would everything be different? Would everyone still be best friends? What would happen if they went too far, God forbid, and something drastic happened? What? Would? This? That? There was a never ending list of questions.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

Three: Them. Robin. Starfire. They were sixteen and fifteen. How the hell could she have fallen in love? AT FIFTEEN?! That never works out. But what if it didn't matter to him? Does he wanted her the same?

She was uncontrollably in love with him, but she did not know how to tell him, after knowing three flaws. She slammed her eyes shut and began to sob again. She loved him, and it hurt her more than anything.

_Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath_

Robin walked through the halls and as he passed Starfire's room, he heard faint cries. Robin lightly tapped on the door, "Starfire?" Robin called. She Shot up from her bed and quickly flew to get a tissue.

_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

She quickly wiped her eyes. "Yes Robin! Come In!" She squeaked and threw the tissue out. Robin pressed the button that opened the door and saw Starfire in front of her bed with her hands behind her back. "Please, do you need some assistance?" Starfire asked, slightly nervously and he shut the door. "Were you just…crying?" Robin asked, looking deep into her eyes.

_One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me_

She shook her head no, but when she looked into his masked eyes, her eyes started to fill with hot tears, nodded slowly, and slunk onto her bed. Robin walked over and placed his gloved hand onto her shoulder. "Star, what happened?" Robin asked curiously, glancing his eyes over her body to see if she was hurt. She didn't answer him. She just let the tears stream down her face. Robin got of the bed and knelt in front of her.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

Her took her angelic face into his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Starfire, you need to tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this," Robin said gently. Starfire closed her eyes harder and placed her hands on top of his.

'_Cause I'm feelin' like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin' like I'll blame it on love_

" I…I-…Love…you," she whispered, making it barely audible to hear. "What?" Robin asked, searching her face for an answer. She looked up at him with tear rimmed. eyes. "I love you," she said a little louder,

_I'm feelin' like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin' like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin' like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin' like I'll blame it on love_

"…and it hurts too much to do so because I'm never sure if you feel as I do." She finished, taking Robin's hands off of her face and wiped her eyes. Robin looked at her and smiled. "I-I love you too Star," He said, one hand taking her hand and laced his fingers with his, and the other hand cupping her cheek.

She let a relieved, and happy, breath escape her lips. "But what about the team? The villains? Slade? What about us? We are merely teenagers! But I do not think that I am making a mistake," She said quickly.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

Robin looked at her smiling. "I asked myself the same questions once, and do you know what I figured out?" Robin said, leaning in toward her slowly. She shook her head and their foreheads touched lightly against one another.

"That the rest doesn't matter, we love each other. I have for such a long time Starfire, I didn't know what feeling came over me, then I realized…that every time I was with you, thought about you, or even looked at you, everything felt right. Even though my heart was beating to loud for me to hear, the swelling of my body kept me from making a move, and my words were unpronounceable and confusing, I knew that you…were the one I love and always would love."

'_Cause I'm feelin' like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin' like I'll blame it on love_

She pressed her lips onto his firmly but soft. Robin's eyes closed and kissed her back and he rose and sat next to her on the bed. They have been waiting for this moment for what it seemed like an eternity. Robins hand moved to the back of her neck, softly pushing his lips harder upon hers. She gave no protest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing one hand behind his head. She tangled her fingers in his hair. Robin's arm moved down and he protectively wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He hand one hand around her waist, the other on her back, supporting her.

_I'm feelin' like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin' like I'll blame it on love_

They broke away a little, looking into each other's eyes. They both chuckled softly, knowing that they were in love and that no one was going to change that, and went back to kissing each other. Starfire felt Robin's tongue graze upon her bottom lip softly, asking her for entrance. She grinned beneath his lips turning her head to the side. When she slowly accepted, he groaned in delight. They kissed with passion, melting into each other's touch. Robin and Starfire fell to the floor and Robin soon rolled them into a position where Star was laying underneath him. He twirled her stands of hair between his fingers, causing her to giggle. Their lips never parted and they felt lighter than air.

_I'm feelin' like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin' like I'll blame it on love_

They broke away and breathed heavily. They looked into each others smiling eyes, soon realizing their position. They both laughed as Robin got off of her and sat beside her. She rested her head against his chest, listening his rhythm of his heart.

"I love you," Starfire said, "and I feel so…glorious that you feel the same too." Robin laughed softly and kissed her on top of her head. "You gave me every reason to love you," robin said, "you are incredibly smart, funny, and the most…beautiful girl in the world."

She smiled again and they sat on the floor for the rest of the night, telling each other how much they loved each other, also saying that the rest did not matter as long as they had each other.

_I'm feelin' like I'll blame it on love_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTeenTitansTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well??? Bad Story? Good Story? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Song: Black Roses Red by Alana Grace

PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER STORY!!!! IT'S SAD NOT SEEING ANY REVIEWS EXCEPT FOR 11…DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS? If you guys want to see something in The Heart Brings You Back, please leave a review on THAT story…. Okay?? Thank you guys!! XOXO -xStarfirexRobinxo


End file.
